


Youth and more

by Kwbandgeek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwbandgeek/pseuds/Kwbandgeek
Summary: “She may have a concussion. She seems pretty out of it.”But I'm not paying attention to my mom at all. I'm only looking at the girl that may have given me a head wound. Mom keeps messing with my hair looking injuries when the girl finally speaks.“She's fine, but she seems to be having what some would call, a gay panic attack.”From cute moments like this to darker times, Raelyn Carter is a kick ass person that has dealt with alot of shit. Watch her grow up, fall in love, fight for love, and struggle with loss just like we all do. If you don't like it move on.





	1. Seeing her

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter varies in what happens. I'll tag alot of stuff in summary and put extra warnings in notes in of the chapters.

I was 6 when I first saw her.

My mom and I were on a walk in the local park when a Frisbee hits my head out of nowhere. I'm dazed at first and my mom is checking me over for injuries. Suddenly this cute girl runs up apologizing, asking if I'm ok or not. I think to myself,

“She's soooooo prettyyy”

Come to find out, this was not in my head. I had said it out loud, completely embarrassing myself in front of the cutest girl I had ever seen. My mom starts laughing and the pretty girl is giggling. I think it's the most beautiful sound on the planet. At this point her own mom is coming over to check up on me too and I'm surrounded by people. But all I can seem to look at is her Raven hair and amber eyes. I'm trapped in them like a car taking a wrong turn into a Hidden Paradise. I vaguely hear my mom say,

“She may have a concussion. She seems pretty out of it.”

But I'm not paying attention to my mom at all. I'm only looking at the girl that may have given me a head wound. Mom keeps messing with my hair looking injuries when the girl finally speaks.

“She's fine, but she seems to be having what some would call, a gay panic attack.”

Her voice is that of an angel my jaw has dropped to the floor. Both of our parents laugh as mine finally determines that I'm not wounded. The mystery girl speaks again,

“ if you're okay, then I'd like to take you for some ice cream. It would be an apology for hitting you in the head with the frisbee.”

I can barely squeak out the word please before my mom starts being the best wing woman on the planet getting me a “date” with the pretty girl. And as we start walking towards the ice cream shop she grabs my hand.

“My name is Kahlan, by the way. Kahlan Williams.”


	2. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date at the dog park filled with gay panic, mac n cheese, and puppies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All sweet here. Nothing but fluff and humor.

It's our first date today.

Ok, technically it's our second cause it only happens after she hit me in the head. It doesn't count cause it wasn't a real date. But that's not the point. Today is the first official date. I made a plan. A perfect and cute date.

A picnic at the dog park.

I know, I know. This could either go really well or really REALLY bad. But I got this. I got flowers, a blanket, adorable food basket and dog treats to feed the puppies. I'm only 7 but I think I got this date handled.

My mom is walking to Kahlan's house cause,

“You may be smart, honey, but you ain't that big yet. I'll keep my distance and let you to be cute and have fun, but I'll be there to watch out just in case.”

As we walk toward her house, I get nervous, more and more as we get closer. I stop walking and look up at my mom.

“What if I mess up? What if she doesn't like dogs? *gasp WHAT IF SHE'S ALLERGIC?”

I continue to freak out.

“Oh no!! WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T LIKE MAC N CHEESE!?!?!? I AM AN INCLINED PLANE WRAPPED HELICALLY AROUND AN AXIS!!!”

“You are not screwed, honey. You know she likes dogs cause you met her at the dog park. (Not your finest moment by the way.) So you also know she's not allergic to dogs. You are an amazing person and I know you won't mess this up. And lastly I don't know a single kid on this planet that doesn't like mac n cheese. So you are gonna take a second and brea th cause my little Rae of sunshine can handle anything.”

“Oh, right.”

“Now, I want you to stand up straight, fix your bowtie and be ready to pet some dogs.”

I'm ready to go now.

“Yeah, I got this.”

We start walking again and in a short while, we arrive. I walk up to the front door and knock. You can hear Mrs. Williams yell something but I can't quit tell through the door. There's a few footsteps and a lock click, and then the door opens.

“We'll don't you look adorable. Kahlan is almost ready, she just needed shoes.”

She looks over at my mom and starts talking to her.

“I was planning on going with them just to make sure nothing happens.”

My mom agrees.

“Oh good, I was planning on doing the same thing.”

“Would you like to come inside for some coffee? We can put it in to-go cups so we can take it with us to the park.”

“Sure, that'd be great.”

The conversation they're having fades to nothing when Kahlan gets to the top of the stairs. My jaw drops immediately. She's in a flower dress with white leggings and vans. She also has her hair down in pretty waves. She descends the stairs and grabs my bowtie to straighten it.

“Hi cutie!”

I'm stuck. Once again, I am mesmerized and I don't know what to say, but I have to say something.

“PURPLE DINOSAUR!!”

I can hear my mom facepalm behind me as Kahlan giggles.

“Having another panic moment there honey?”

I can only nod my head. I pick up the food basket along with my jaw off of the floor and gesture to the front door.

“Uh….food….umm...outside……*squeak….um….Mac n cheese??? Uh….a picnic with puppies???”

Kahlan grabs my hand.

“Yeah cutie, let's have a picnic at the dog park.”

Mrs. Williams calls from the kitchen,

“You kids ready to go?”

I'm finally able to speak proper english.

“Yes ma'am, I think we are.”

Kahlan and I walk hand in hand down the street with our moms a few feet behind us. It's only a few minutes to the park and we walk in a comfortable silence. We round the corner and you can already hear dogs barking and having fun. I reach into the basket and pull out the bag of dog treats. Kahlan gets excited. I hand them over and she runs ahead and starts handing out treats. Mrs. Williams calls ahead,

“Don't leave your date behind Kahlan.”

“It's ok Mrs. Williams, she's excited to see the dogs.”

I take the time while she's playing with dogs to set our the blanket and sit down. I watch as Kahlan plays with a German Shepherd puppy. She chases it around for a while but eventually the puppy gets tired so it and it's owner leave. Our moms have sat down on a bench now far from the blanket. Kahlan is done playing with the puppy and comes over to set down on the blanket but she's tired so she crashes and rolls.

“That puppy might have more energy than you.”

She laughs.

“You think you're funny?”

I nod my head and laugh.

“Good, cause you are funny.”

I decide to open the basket of food for lunch.

“So, for lunch I give you, (drumroll please),............ I give you homemade Mac n cheese, sliced strawberries, juice boxes, and chocolate covered oreos. And if you don't like that I have pb and j’s.”

I grab each thing out as I list it off and set it on the blanket. I kept the drinks separate so they would be cold.

“That's a lot of food. Did you make the make the mac n cheese?”

With a proud smile on my face I say,

“Yes I did. But when I say homemade I really mean I made it on the stove from the box. So technically still homemade.”

“You cheated a little but,” She takes the first bite, “You did well.”

I smile and giggle, grabbing a juice box.

“Well, I'm glad you enjoy it.”

We eat quietly, and enjoy the nice weather. I steal glances at her cause she's so beautiful. We watch our moms in an intense conversation. They had set their coffee down so they can talk with their hands. We watch and laugh at their behavior. Kahlan finishes eating and lays down to watch the clouds. I finish up and lay down next to her. We sit there in the quiet watching the sky, listening to the sounds around us. A little beagle comes up to us and climbs me. It plops itself right on my chest and falls asleep.

“This little guy is so cute. I wanna keep him.”

Kahlan didn't see the puppy climb me so she leans up to take a look. She scoots closer so she can pet the beagle. When she sits up, her hair falls just right and the sunlight is just so perfect. She's just so,

“Beautiful.”

I said it out loud again.

“What is?”

“You, in the light, just like that. The smile on your face right now. It's just beautiful.”

“We'll you look pretty good there yourself there babe.”

Pretty soon, our moms come over and it's time for us to leave. We pack up real quick and pet a few dogs on the way home. When we get to her house I walk her to the front door. Her mom heads on in and waits. 

“I had a really great time with you today. You will definitely be cooking mac n cheese for me again.”

I smile real big moving my bowtie.

“I had a great time too. Could we do it again sometime? Like a date? Maybe not the dog park. Mini golf or go karting or a movie. I mean I'm ok with anything as long as you are. Oh, maybe an arcade or roller skating or or or something. It's it's up to you. That is if you actually want to go out with me again. I hope you do cause I do but if you don't or something that's ok it's it's totally fine-”

Kahlan interrupts me by kissing me on the cheek. I stop talking and kiss her cheek too. We're both smiling like idiots. Kahlan turns to walk on the house. Before she closes the door she says,

“I'll see you soon Raelyn Carter.”

“And I you, Kahlan Williams.”

She shuts the door and I'm practically skipping all the way home. Mom asks,

“So how'd it go?”

All I can do is giggle.


	3. Big Sister????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelyns sister is born. Fluff and a rubiks cube cause I'm a nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and rubiks cube

A few months ago, mom and dad pulled me aside saying that I get to be a big sister. My first reaction was,

“WHAT?!? WHY?!?! Am I not enough for you?”

Mom grabs me and holds me close saying,

“No baby. You are wonderful and perfect. So perfect in fact that we wanted another one just like you.”

“Oh. I am pretty great. I guess I'd want another me too.”

This makes my parents laugh. Now back to present. My birthday was a few weeks ago and we're at the hospital because my little sibling decided that today is the day to be born. My dad is in the room with my mom and the doctors but I get stuck out here. I see Mrs. Williams come in the door and Kahlan right behind her. Now I won't be bored. Kahlan walks over and hands me a mixed up rubiks cube. 

“How am I supposed to solve this?”

“I'm gonna teach you.”

“Oh, good I was worried for a second.”

She signals for me to sit in her lap. One “tiny” gay panic attack later due to my immense crush on her, I slowly walk over and sit down. If she says it's ok then I'm ok with it too. She starts showing me how the cube works and moves and I'm beginning to understand. Right as we solve it, my dad comes in and says the baby is here. I hop up quickly dragging Kahlan along with me.

“You have to be quiet when you go in. The baby is sleeping.”

My dad tells me. Mom signals me over and I climb on the bed with her and the baby.

“This is your sister Chyler. Now, I want you to promise me something, Raelyn.”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to promise me that you will always take care of her and protect her. Keep her safe no matter what. “

“Yeah mom, I can do that. I promise.”

“And you too young lady. Ms. Kahlan. You get to keep both of these knuckleheads in check and you have my permission to beat Raelyn up a bit if she gets out of line.”

“Yes ma'am. You have my word.”

At this point, I interrupt the conversation.

“Can I hold my sister now?”

“Absolutely.”


	4. She's gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelyn's concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death. I'm sorry, but it's for the plot.

Today's the day. The day we put her in the ground. Just six days ago she was fine. Her perfect beautiful self, caring and loving.

It was my last concert as a 12 year old sophomore. I know that it's a happy day. My mom is driving straight from work to come see me perform. My dad's already here in the audience with Chyler ready to watch. His video camera is set up to film the whole concert. Kahlan is here, she's skipping soccer practice just to see me.

The concert starts with the lower band. They go first so that each band is better as the night goes on. As my band gets ready to perform I'm backstage checking the crowd to see if my mom is arrived yet, she's still not here. I asked my director to see if he can delay the opening even just a bit, just so my mom has enough time to get here. Turns out my director is fantastic at long-winded speeches, because he manages to stall the concert for 30 minutes. He gives a grand Soliloquy about joining the marching band program for the next season hyping up the new show theme and everything, but eventually we have to start performing.

Halfway through our performance I noticed mom still not here. I'm between sad and mad. Sad because she's not here and mad because that means she lied to me. We finished the concert strong though with a standing ovation, but Mom still hasn't arrived yet.

I can see my dad in the crowd reaching for his phone as I exit the stage to pack up my instrument. Kahlan follows me to the band room. She always knows how I'm feeling and she can tell that something is wrong with my mood.

“What's up babe? You look sad.”

She continues to wonder why my mood is down.

“The concert was great Rae, what's going on in that head of your's?”

I sniffle and she pulls me aside.

“She wasn't there.”

“Who wasn't there, babe?”

“My mom. She wasn't there and she promised me she would be.”

“Oh baby, I'm so sorry”

She kisses me on the cheek and we continue walking to the band room. As I finished packing, up I hear Chyler come running. She's wearing the kids fancy flip flops that look like church shoes and they make a lot of noise. She runs straight into Kahlan's legs crying and screaming the words I will remember for the rest of my life.

“She's gone Rae Rae, She's gone!”

Kahlan picks her up so she can calm her down cause Chyler is still crying. But now she starts saying something else too.

“Mama's gone and she isn't coming back!”

That one sentence for my distraught little sister is why I'm in all black again 6 days later out of tears to cry feeling guilty for thinking my mom was a liar when she was actually dead. Me blaming myself when it was a drunk driver that actually killed her trying to get to my concert.

Kahlan has been perfect since my mom died. She holds my hand she lets me cry and as we lower my mom's battered body into the ground we noticed that my dad's not even here. Looking back on it, he didn't even take us home that night. He drove straight to a bar and he begin drinking because he couldn't handle what happened. As we stand over my mother's grave tossing in flowers, and shoveling dirt, I make her a silent promise to always love my sister, to care for Kahlan like my mom care for my dad, and to always make my mom proud.


	5. Sins of the father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marching band performance and confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers. Drunk father. Abusive. Emotional damage.

It's been over 2 months since the funeral and marching season has started. I've had to hold it together for my sister but it's getting hard. Dad keeps drinking during the day and stumbling into the house at night. He wakes up screaming about how his precious Sara is gone and he still blames it on me.

“If it weren't for your damn concert, she wouldn't have been in the fucking car. She would still be here if it weren't for you!”

I can tell it's only going to get worse. I managed to make food for me and my sister everyday, even packed lunches for band because my sister comes with me. I wake us up extra early every morning it's just so we can walk there. Kahlan's mom is nice enough to drive us home after practice.

Ah, Kahlan.

She has been my rock through everything. Holding me, helping with my sister. Her mom has been amazing too. Mrs. Williams has been making sure that we have food in the house. She'll sometimes yell at my dad to make sure he gets to work so that bill still get paid and we get money for groceries. Mrs. Williams knew my mom well and she would always promised her that she would take care of her children if anything bad would happen. She's even let us stay at her house sometimes just to make sure we're safe.

Now the last day of band count and dad showed up to this performance. Of course he's drunk and stumbling about and he starts getting rowdy once it's over. My band director, the hero that he is, walks over and let him know that he doesn't want to make a scene here. Mrs. Williams offers to take us to her place instead of going home with him. I tell her to take my sister cuz I know I have to face whatever is coming tonight. So, Mrs. Williams hugs me and tells me that one day it'll be okay and then let's Kahlan come talk to me. She hugs me close, kisses me on the cheek and tells me to come home when I'm ready.

I walk home getting my thoughts together, preparing myself for what might happen. He'll be drunk and mad but I know I need to face them. I also need to grab clothes for me and my sister. Shoes, glasses, her stuffed animals and favorite blankie. All the stuff that either of us would need when we stay over at someone else's house.

My dad is sitting in the living room asleep. He has a beer in his hand when I walk in the front door. I move silently through the house, grabbing what I need quickly and quietly so that I don't wake him. I put everything and duffle bags, including the backup money mom always had for us. In total I have 3 duffle bags worth of stuff my only problem is the Escape Plan. There are glass bottles everywhere on the floor. I accidentally knock one of them over and dominos broken glass litter the floor and allow crash. All of that noise finally wakes him but now my long legs have carried me all the way out the door. I'm already down the street before he can even get off the couch.

I know that staying with Mrs. Williams isn't permanent. Me being 12 and my sister being 6 he will be given custody no matter what. But for now, laying in Kahlan's arms I can finally sleep. No nightmares, no screaming, just sleep with her heart beating under my ear.


	6. Comes back to bite you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad decides now is the time to get mad about past events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely TRIGGERS. This is your official warning. If you are triggered by abuse, drunk parents, or violence please skip this chapter. I don't want to hear comments about how I didn't warn you.

It finally happened. I'm 13 and a half now and it's taking him this long, but today he did it. It's been a year-and-a-half since mom died, and he finally snapped.

He came home a little early from the bar and I'm in the middle of cooking dinner. He stumbles through the front door and I had Chyler the phone to tell her to call Kahlan's Mom. She dashes out as fast as her tiny legs can carry her before he can reach her. He must count catching her as a lost cause because he comes towards me in the kitchen.

“If it wasn't for your stupid fuckin’ concert!”

Even a year and a half later, he still blames me for her death.

“Your dumb bitch ass had to be in band and now you constantly tear this family apart by running off with your gal pal doing god knows what taking my daughter with you!”

I'm definitely worried now cause he keeps coming closer and closer to me.

“You run off, kidnapping my child. You have no right to do that!”

I back myself against the stove. I can still feel its heat find me even though I turned it off. He still keeps advancing and at some point he's grab my arms and started shaking me around as he yells.

“She's my daughter dammit! That's my little girl and all you do is take her away from me! She's all I have left!”

After he says that, he lands a punch to my face. My lip is bleeding in my eye will be black tomorrow, but he keeps throwing punches. I hear a bone break in my left arm is Mrs. Williams bust into the house. She pulls him off me and get him on the floor. Kahlan comes rushing in finding me and seeing if I can still walk out of the house.

Miss Williams goes to get my sister as my girlfriend walks me out the front door. She helps me get into the car and has see her mom bringing my sister. Dad's off the floor now in near the door yelling but no one's listening to him anymore. Mrs. Williams put Chyler in the back seat and we drive off. My father means nothing to me anymore. I'll be going to college in a few months and I need to keep my sister safe. As we drive away from him and what used to be my home all I know is I'm going to protect my mom's little girl and make her proud like I promised.


	7. Sisterly approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small college bit on family visitation day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very fluffy cute family time.

I started college and it's been a few months since I officially emancipated myself for my dad. He still legally has control of my sister but misses Williams keeps an eye on her for me. Kahlan and I have moved to college and do our shared dorm. Our room is built to house six but only 4 are assigned. We've converted the third bedroom into a huge lounge with a TV and gaming system.

Are roommates walking Nika and Flo. Nika is a five foot three Russian with an attitude and drinking capacity to match. Flo is a five foot seven Dominican black girl and she loves cooking for all of us. We have a nice little group and in some of our classes there's a dude named Kieran. He's slowly become a complete Mama Bear. He makes sure we all get enough sleep eat do homework studying and in general take care of us. We've become our own little family. The best family that I've ever had.

Today is family visitation day and Mrs. Williams is bringing Chyler to approve of my roommates. Little Chyler walks in and marches straight up to Flo.

“Who are you to Rae Rae?”

“I'm her roommate and I cook.”

She stalks over to Nika.

“And you?”

“Roommate and friend.”

Chyler points at Kieran.

“What about you?”

“I'm the mom friend. I make sure that all get done what they need to.”

Chyler walks over to me and signals for me to pick her up. She does the finger wag at Kahlan to bring her over for a “private” discussion. Then, in a not at all quiet voice she says,

“I approve.”

We all die of laughter.


	8. Date night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night that starts beautiful and ends tragic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute date and Otters chicken. Sexy cars and supportive girlfriends. Warning, reference to violence.

Tonight is date night. We've been looking forward to tonight for week. Kahlan I have had to wait till our exams were over just to have free night off from studying. Neither of us has much money but we always have fun with each other. 

Since she planned the last date, it's my turn to plan tonight's events. Kahlan took us to Steak n Shake and then to an animal shelter to play with puppies. Somehow I have to top that. How is one supposed to top milkshakes and puppies??? She may have beaten me for best date ever, but we'll have fun just the same.

The date begins right after Kahlan gets back to the dorm and changes clothes. I tell her it's a dress casual night and when she exits our room, she's wearing one of the gayest outfits known to lesbians. She's wearing black vans, gray ripped jeans, a black t-shirt with a blue and black flannel tied around her waist. To top it all off she's wearing a snapback.

WAIT!!

THAT'S MY SNAPBACK!!!

Now that I'm looking at her, the shirt is one of my band showshirts and the flannel is one she gave me for my birthday. I would steal her clothes but I'm too tall for most of them and or they would rip, so I settle for stealing her hat.

Finally, we're ready to leave. I snag the keys to Kahlan's car while she's not looking before we head out the door. I yell goodbye to Nika and Flo before I leave and they both give me the middle finger.

Kahlan and I start walking down the stairs talking about how our day went. I can tell that she can't find her keys cause she keeps touching her pockets. When we get to the bottom of the stairs, she finally asks me if I know where they are.

“Babe, where are my keys?”

I smirk at her and hold the keys high above her head.

“You mean these keys?”

“Yes, those keys.”

I shake my head and she tries to jump and reach.

“Sorry special K. Ain't happening.”

I can see on her face she loves the nickname, but she still wants her keys.

“What? Why not?”

“Cause you can't drive if you don't know where we're going.”

She understands the logic but she still wants to drive her car. She never lets anyone touch her other baby. She loves her car like another girlfriend. Sometimes I'm a little jealous of the car, but if I had a 1963 Corvette Stingray, I'd never let anyone touch it either. It's a sexy car. Royal blue fade to black from hood to backend.

“I, Raelyn Carter, do solemnly swear to not wreck this sexy ass beast of a car.”

I say it right hand raised, keys in left hand, with the biggest smile on my face. Apparently it's enough to convince her because she stops trying to grab the keys and gets in the passenger side as I hold the door for her like a true gentlewoman.

I walk around and get in the driver's seat buckling in. I put the keys in the ignition and crank it. You hear it's starting roar and then the beautiful purr. I start driving and Kahlan starts playing music off my phone for background. I pull up to our dining destination and Kahlan is vibrating in her seat. Super excited. I'm taking my girl to Otter Chicken for dinner.

I get my wallet out as we walk inside ready for our usual order. Two number sevens, One Hot with blue cheese, The other extra spicy with ranch and a large basket of fried mushrooms to spit. I pay and grab our drink cups. We both want cherry coke so I fill this up before taking our number to our seats. 

As the food I start stealing Kahlan's fries. This does not go unnoticed by my girlfriend. 

“Raelyn, why are you stealing my fries?”

“Cause yours are better.”

I try to make it seem like it's the most obvious answer in the history of the universe.

“But you have your own fries though.”

“But yours are soooooooo goooooood!!!”

I whine to try and convince her but she smacks my hand away.

“Eat your own fries Carter.”

When she uses my last name I know she means business so I stop eating hers…..for now. We finish dinner enjoying each other's company and Kahlan's phone rings. It's gotta be an emergency. No one calls us on date night. Kahlan sees caller ID and picks up.

“Hey mom, what's up?”

When Mrs. Williams calls it's usually about something cool Chyler did while at school. Or Chyler just wants to talk to us. It's not the case. I watch Kahlan's face change from smiles to concern and then to fury. A look of pure unstoppable anger.

“HE DID WHAT?!?!?!”

She is livid and she keeps looking at me with her sad and angry eyes. She snatches the keys from my hand and we haul ass to get to the car. We buckle in and Kahlan speaks again.

“Mom I'm putting you on speaker.”

We immediately hear Mrs. Williams through the phone rambling.

“It's not good Raelyn. There was glass everywhere and blood, and she was crying so much. I've never seen an arm bend like that in my whole life.”

“Mom, slow down, what's going on?”

“It's Chyler.”

My world screeches to a halt.

“I went to go check the house like I usually do, make sure your sister is ok, that kind of thing. So I pull up and the door is cracked. I call 911 cause I know it can't be good and I start describing everything to the operator. I can hear crying from the hallway and I can see your father passed out on the sofa. I dodge the glass on the floor walking down the hallway. I find Chyler in your old room arm bent and broken. Emergency crews arrive and we get Chyler to the hospital. Your father gets arrested.”

Kahlan's driving as fast as she can getting us to the hospital and her mom keeps talking. 

“The officers are saying the charges won't stick cause we can't make Chyler testify and there's no real evidence that he hurt her. The doc is fixing her arm now.” 

Kahlan hangs up the phone as we pull up to the hospital. I'm rushing inside and Mrs. Williams comes out of the back to take us to Chyler.

“She's asleep right now. The Doctor wanted her calm to work on her feet. She wanted a blue cast cause it's your color.”

I try to smile but all I want is my sister. We get to the room just as the Doc finishes. He starts talking but I'm not listening. I'm watching my sister's face, kissing her on the forehead, moving her hair out of her face. I'll be making calls to lawyers by the end of the day. My father doesn't deserve her and Chyler doesn't deserve this pain. I'm gonna take custody and I'll keep her safe.


	9. Concerts and proposals?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big concert for Raelyn. She's excited and is ready to propose. Unfortunately plans change when dad shows up to take Chyler away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings up front. Attempted murder and kidnapping. Kick ass girlfriend. Amazing supportive hand made family.

As I sit back stage waiting for the concert to begin, I'm staring at the ring I've been waiting weeks to give my girlfriend. I've known since the day I met her that I would marry her.

Hi. My name is Raelyn Carter, though in the music world my name is Rae Steele. I am one of the top musicians in the country. Put an instrument in my hand and I'll play any song you want to hear.

Today I'm 17 years old. So far in my life, I grew up in a Southern Christian home. I graduated high school at the age of 14 and I finished my musical performance degree 5 months ago. My family includes an 11 year old sister Chyler, as well as my three best friends Kieran, Nikalina, Floriana, and best of all, my future wifey Kahlan Williams. You thought I meant blood family? Wrong! My mom died 6 years ago in a car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver. My sperm donor AKA my dad became a drunk after my mom died. To deal with his anger he hits my sister, though he never does it when I'm home. He only does it when he's drunk, or mad about mom dying, or just to make himself feel better.

Back to me now. Tomorrow I turn 18. I've talked to my lawyers and they say I can file papers to have Chyler released into my custody, it'll be an easy win, but right now I have a concert to perform. I put the ring in my pocket and unpack my instrument. I know that in the crowd somewhere is my new family the one I've built. I made a deal with the conductor of the symphony to get my family in the front row seats to the performance. We'll see how tonight goes.

The lights dim in the concert hall the audience starts clapping as the curtain is raised. As the conductor gets introduced more clapping ensues. I sit back stage for the first half just watching the performance. It's music from different movies like Jurassic Park, Gladiator, Titanic, and even Moon River from Breakfast at Tiffany's. I'm Blown Away. After the intermission the real music begins they bring out the conductor again and the first violin hands him a microphone.

“Now introducing, Rae Steele.”

To say that the Crowd Goes Wild would be an understatement. As I walk out, instrument in hand, everyone is on their feet. I spot my family up front. Floriana and Nikalina give me the traditional middle finger before every performance. Kieran is trying not to cry at the as the proud mama bear he is he manages to hold it together. Then I see her. Kahlan. Jaw floored as she stares cause damn if I don't look fantastic in this dress. She has Chyler on her hip holding her tight so she won't make a run for me. And as I take another look at my family, I know I'm ready. The crowd quiets, Orchestra set, and then we begin Ravel's Bolero.

As the snare drum starts its Rhythm that it will play for the next 16 minutes, I'm not thinking about my drunken abusive father. As the flutes play their opening line, I'm not going to focus on the drunk driver that killed my mother. No! As I begin my solo, I look at my family again. The one I built around me and thinking how happy I'm going to be someday but it is not this day.

Karma is not my friend. Why? You may ask that. Because today my father comes stumbling into the concert hall drunk again and shouting.

“You can't take my child from me!”

He goes on to say, 

“A dyke like you can never have a family!”

He keeps yelling so loud that the whole concert comes to a legitimate screeching halt as bows scrape across strings of the violins. My father continues to shout obscenities across the auditorium.

“You'll never get custody of my daughter you bitch!”

Security is already making a move on him, but before they get a chance Kieran, Nika, and Flo, are already blocking him from getting any closer to Chyler or me. Kahlan is standing now too with my baby sister hiding behind her legs. Dad is still shouting but Kahlan has had enough. She stalks toward him while Chyler runs to me on stage hiding behind me, she whispers,

“Please don't let him take me!”

Over and over again like a mantra. I make a silent prayer that only my father is going to go to jail tonight. Kahlan's made her way over to him and starts returning fire.

“Shut up, you homophobic asshole!”

The entire Hall go silent, including my father. It's eerily quiet as she then continues.

“She has just as much of a right to Chyler as you do. That's her sister. And tomorrow, she's going to fight for custody.”

At this point my father doesn't want to hear any more. He pulls a pistol out of the back of his trousers and is ready to shoot down anyone just to get to Chyler. You hear a collective gasp from all of those nearby who can see. Security keeps moving in as my friends start to back up. All but Kahlan.

She stares him down and the next moment will seal my fate for the rest of my life. Kahlan jumps. She knocks the gun to the floor and punches my father in the nose. Security finally gets to him and they have him in handcuffs before anyone else can make a move.

I grabbed Chyler in my arms and run off the stage straight to my family. I make sure each one is okay. Kieran first because he's closest. Nikalina and then Floriana flick me off again to tell me they're fine. I set Chyler down and reach for Kahlan. She's already in my arms before I can blink. I have to reassure myself that she's safe and I hold her close. Before she can speak, I'm down on one knee in front of her, I don't even have the ring out yet and Chyler is already dancing around the walkway celebrating like she's just won the lottery. I barely get the chance to utter words will you marry me and Kahlan is already saying yes repeatedly. The audience cheers as my fiance, (God it feels good to say that,) lifts me from the ground and kisses me solid. She stops when we can't breathe anymore and our little family is making fun of us. Chyler runs into our legs and hugs us, but she hits our knees and knocks us all to the floor giggling like fools.

Looking back on it now, that moment did seal my fate. I saved my sister from my drunk father, I solidified my family, and best of all, I got engaged to the woman of my dreams. Now as I stand at the altar waiting for Kahlan to come down the aisle, I'm smiling like an idiot. I see my family as small as it is with a small ceremony to match. Kieran is my best man. Nikalina and Floriana are bridesmaids and little Chyler is our precious flower girl. I'm not sure what my mom saw for my future when she gave birth to me, but as I look at Kahlan's face as she walks toward me, I can only hope that Mama would be proud.


	10. The date.....in court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court room and official adoption of Chyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS. Heavy descriptions of violence. This is your warning. Descriptions of abuse.

A few months ago Kahlan And I moved into a house of our own. Medium size, 2 floors, decent back yard for a dog and a treehouse. It looks really good and it will last us a long time. We’re in our bedroom currently. Kahlan is doing her makeup while i get dressed. After the concert where my dad decided to show up and wave a gun around and threaten an entire theater full of people, he was arrested so Kahlan and I filed for custody of Chyler. Today is the court date for testimony and paperwork. If it all works out, Chyler comes home with us today. Mrs. Williams said she would meet us at the courthouse so she could testify against my father since she can give a first-hand account of some of what happened. The lawyer has the photos and hospital records for all the trips to the emergency room over the years. It's only a few nails in his coffin but he’s definitely turning over custody after I testify. There is no way we don’t win today.

We leave the house, locking up and hop in the car. Kahlan’s driving her baby and we hold hands across the middle console. We get through traffic and eventually make it to the courthouse parking outfront. Mrs. Williams is already there and discussing things with the lawyer.

“We have all the evidence and we have a strong case. All we need is your testimony and description and this will all be over. You can take Chyler home and you can all live in peace. Your father, however, will be in prison for a long time.”

The lawyer keeps telling us more about the proceedings as we walk toward and into the courtroom. Social Services arrives with Chyler and she immediately runs to me and Kahlan for hugs.

“I missed you both so much.”

Chyler says.

“We missed you too babygirl. All we have to do is talk, show the pictures, and sign a few papers and you should be good to go home with us today.”

Chyler does a small happy dance after hearing that. We all get seated soon after and they bring my father in the room in the special orange jumpsuit. Finally, the clerk says,

“All rise.”

He continues the speech about who the judge is, case number, the defendant's name and what-not, but i just want to leave here with Chyler and never have to worry about my father again. For some weird reason he gets a public defender cause I know he can’t afford one. I know the law says so, but my father doesn’t deserve defending.

The court proceeding begin with both lawyers making opening statements. They lay out the evidence and state what they want the court to hear. My dad’s lawyer is attempting to make my dad into a hero standing up for his family after my mom’s death, but it doesn’t matter. It’s time for me to take the stand.

“Your Honor, I would like to call my first witness to the stand. Will Raelyn Carter please come up to the stand?” 

I walk up after a hand squeeze from my wife and swear on the bible that I’ll tell the truth.

“Why do you wish to have custody of your sister?”

My response is immediate.

“When she was born, I promised my mother that i would always care for her and protect Chyler from anything that can harm her. After all that my father has done to us, the best way to protect her is to keep her away from him. My sister will be able to live with me and my wife in a nice house, go to school in a great neighborhood, and be able to walk around a house without stepping on glass.”

My lawyer continues,

“Do tell Mrs. Carter, What has your father done to you?”

I take a deep breath and begin.

“Its Carter-Williams now, and what my father did was cause pain. Ever since mom died in the car accident, he blamed me for her death. He hit the bottle hard which then caused him to hit Chyler and hard as well.”

As I’m talking my lawyer is showing the judge the hospital records, X-rays, and photographs. I can see the judge grimace as he looks at the photos. I keep talking as my father’s lawyer views the same evidence.

“There were so many bottles on the floor. Solid ones, broken ones, glass embedded into the fibers of the carpet. I have scars on my feet from glass that cut through my shoes. He would get so drunk he would sleep and never go to work. I couldn’t legally work so we starved. We didn’t have heat cause he couldn’t pay the electric bill or the plumbing. When he did wake up, he thought it was my fault and he would beat me. I had broken ribs, bruises for days. It was so bad, Chyler had to stay at Kahlan’s house to eat, sleep, and get to school.”

The judge asks,

“Who is Kahlan?”

“She’s my wife, sir. At the time we were only dating, her mom took us in and made sure we were cared for. When Kahlan and I moved to colleges three years ago, It seemed to get better. He drank a little less and not seeing my face made him less angry. Now a few months ago, Kahlan and I get a phone call. My father got mad cause she asked for homework advice and he ended up breaking her arm. She needed a cast for her arm and stitches for the glass in her feet. That day i vowed that I would apply for custody so i can protect her. I graduate from college next week. I have a job lined up after that so she’ll be cared for and supported. Kahlan just got signed to the US Women's soccer team. We’re ready to love her forever, we just need custody.”

My lawyer finally speaks.

“That will be all your Honor.”

The judge brings his head out of the photos and says,

“Opposition, your witness.”

My dad’s lawyer stands up with a grimm look on his face.

“I can’t, your Honor. I cannot within my morals defend this man. I move to have Chyler placed into the Carter-Williams custody today and have this man tried for multiple counts of child abuse, child neglect, and attempted murder and kidnapping. Not to mention the DUI’s for drinking and driving.”

“I agree,Councilor. The child will be placed in the custody of the Carter-Williams family and the defendant will be tried for all of his accumulated crimes.”

The gavel falls and my shoulders sag in relief. My father hangs his head defeated. I exit the stand and run to my sister lifting her into the air. She giggles like a goof, smiling happy.

“You’re safe babygirl. You’re gonna grow up strong and he’ll never hurt us again.’

I place Chyler on my shoulders as we sign paperwork and head for the car. Kahlan opens the door for us and says.

“Lets go home.”


End file.
